When It Rains
by Yamiga
Summary: Set after Tahno has had his bending taken away. One rainy night in Republic City, Korra bumps into an even more broken Tahno and decides to show a bit of sympathy by taking him out to eat and buying him some dry clothes. On their small little "date" the two figure out things about each other and form more than a small mutual friendship. Please read and review!
1. When It Rains

It was raining very hard in Republic city and do to the certain circumstances, she knew she had no reason being out there that night. With the threat of Amon, Korra knew that everyone expected her to be training safely on Air Temple Island, but that wasn't the case tonight. True, she had no real reason for being out at such an hour but she didn't want to stay hidden either, the rain on the other hand made her desperately want to return back to the island. It was such a bother, especially since earlier the day was so beautiful.

She walked through the streets of Republic city with a cloak on that not only blocked her from the rain, but hid her identity as well. As she gazed into numerous shop windows and small restaurants, she felt her heart drop as she saw the many large posters of Amon. No one knew who she was, so in some sense...wasn't she safe?

As Korra continued on her walk, she bumped into many different people that carried about the same attitude; depression. She wasn't sure if the it was the equalists fault or purely the benders. As Avatar, it was her job to make everything equal, but how could she in a city where people loathed each other?

The rain had let down just a bit and she made herself comfortable on the ledge of a park fountain. Prior to sitting down, she'd seen a man, probably a bit older than her, sitting down as well. She sat down not too far from him, his back was turned toward her. Unlike her, he had no protection from the rain that was now, starting to reappear. She really should have started to head back to the island but she was pretty interested in this man in front of her.

A loud rumble of thunder caused the sprinkles to fall from the sky once more and Korra heard the droplets of rain popping off of her cloak, yet this man not to far from her became instantly drenched. Sighing, Korra let her curiosity get the best of her and scooted over to the drenched man. Softly, she softly nudged his right shoulder as he slowly began to turn around. She gasped as she looked into the all too familiar eyes of a broken Tahno, whose whole facial expression lacked emotion.

"Oh...hey Korra. Didn't think I'd run into you again." He said in a very melancholy voice. "I would've thought you'd be at Air Temple Island...what brings you to Republic City so late at night?"

"Um," Korra began, drawing her gaze away from Tahno rather quickly. He looked different from the time she'd seen him at the Police Headquarters. Yes, he still looked very broken but there was just something else missing, something that made him even more ratched.

"I'm just out here to be out here." She finally said.

"Well, do your friends know you're sneaking away from them?" Tahno managed, staring up into the raining sky.

"It isn't sneaking!" Korra yelled. "If you were in my position, you'd want to be alone sometimes..."

"Is being that Avatar stressing you out?" Breathed Tahno in almost a whisper. "Having all elements at your hand and receiving the royal treatment all the time?"

"Hey!" Korra yelped, poking her finger into his shoulder. "I don't get the royal treatment all the time and if it makes it any better...I only know three elements. I can hardly master air, of course water is my best and_" She had cut herself off quickly as she remembered that Tahno use to be a wonderful waterbender, better than she was.

For a few painful seconds, there was nothing but silence until a large sigh from Tahno broke the ice.

"The rain is letting up, you should be getting home before someone notices that you are missing." He said, rising slowly. "Your friends would be worried sick."

"Won't yours be, if they notice you're missing?" Korra asked, standing up after him.

"That's the difference between you and me, I don't have friends. After I lost my bending, the team split. The other two continued on without me, my fans left me...and now I'm a broken mess. Not that you know anything about that, people adore you." Tahno glared up at the sky once again and at that moment, Korra felt a wave of painful sympathy surge through her body.

"Are you hungry...I've got a bit of money, we can go and eat something. Maybe I can buy you some dry clothes?" She walked in front of him and for a while only gazed at him.

"I don't see why not...it's not like anyone is waiting for me at home." Tahno replied, towering above Korra.

"Don't say stuff like that. Come on, let's go. I know the perfect place." Korra grabbed his arm and dashed through the streets while bumping into numerous people and then, ended up at the place they'd first met each other at. Korra had ordered almost the biggest thing on the menu while Tahno only ordered something small. He watched in humour as she could hardly finish her meal without throwing up yet, she forced every single thing down. After that, Korra paid the waitress and the two made their way outside of the restaurant.

"Okay, now let's get you some dry clothes. I know just the perfect place, it's not too harsh on the wallet either." Again, Korra took a firm of his hand and ran through the crowded streets. Tahno couldn't help it, he was actually enjoying himself. He was smiling, and it was a real smile.

"Come on, in you go. Wow, you really are wet." Korra said, pushing him into an air conditioned building. "Find something to wear, just some clothes and maybe an umbrella."

"You don't mind...I don't want to waste your time."

"You can take your time...you can take my time." Korra said reassuringly.

It didn't at all take that long for Tahno to buy new clothes and put them on, so now he was dry. The rain had started to let up and the moon was now somewhat visible and for a while, the two continued to walk in silence until Tahno figured out it was his turn to do something for Korra.

"Do you want to go back to the fountain?" He asked. "The one you found me sitting at, I mean if you have to leave_" "I can go back." Korra said, cutting Tahno off. "I'm pretty sure that the moon reflects off of the surface of the water."

"Yeah, it's a neat thing to see." Tahno said, this time grasping Korra's hand and walking on ahead.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Korra said as the fountain came into view. "The moon, it makes it look like, magic!"

"I thought you'd say that, I thought the same thing when I was a kid." Tahno said, sitting down and looking away from the fountain. "Of course, I was still a bender...just like you, Avatar."

"Can we forget that I'm the Avatar for a night? Forget I'm a bender, and I'll just be Korra...how about it?" Korra asked.

"Fine, Korra." Tahno said, grinning just a bit. "So...what do you think about Amon?"

"Not much...probably just another_" "I know you're afraid of him. Just like I was." Tahno had cut her off, he wasn't facing her at all. She spotted something very bitter in his voice.

"You caught my bluff. I'm terrified of the man." Korra said, a little shameful. "If I could hide behind a good facade, then_"

"Facade...I like you better, the real you. Not the Avatar, but Korra." He was now facing her, and she was facing him. Now that Korra looked, the two were very close. She could see the sorrow in his eyes and again, her heart was filled with sympathy.

"Tahno, thanks." She said quietly.

"For what, I should be thanking you." Tahno replied, knowingly leaning forward.

"I know I've said this before but..." Anything else Korra said was melted away by a kiss. Tahno's lips had pressed to Korra's and she didn't hesitate to return it. The kiss was lively, but very short as he pulled away in what seemed like shame.

"Tahno..." Korra said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You should go home now Korra, thank you for..." He rose and quickly began to walk away. Korra followed after him, clenching his arm tightly.

"Tahno!" She yelled. "What's wrong with you?"

"You are...you're the Avatar! I'm a cheater who got his bending taken away, I'm not_" Korra stood on her toes and kissed Tahno once again, then placed one finger over his lips.

"I thought that I wasn't the Avatar...I'm Korra and I think it's too dangerous for me to go home tonight." She said, smirking.

"My house is dirty..." Tahno muttered.

"Well, let's clean it up together, in the morning." Korra replied. At that moment, the thunder rumbled yet again and the rain began to pour down. Tahno grunted as he anticipated to be drenched again but to his luck, Korra had opened a large black umbrella keeping the both of them dry as they walked gracefully to his home.

* * *

**I don't know how, but I just like...fell in love with the show but sadly this is my only story for this one. Sorry 'bout that. If you read it, please review it and hey, if I get some feed back, maybe, just maybe I'll make a sequel!**

**I don't own any of these characters or this show, good night guys!**


	2. Sunrise

Tahno's home really wasn't something Korra expected. It was small and dark as the two entered and just as he'd said, it wasn't very clean. She'd seen that it was probably better looking at one point but as for now, she could tell he hadn't had tons of company.

"It's not much I know." Tahno said, stepping in after her.  
"Oh, it's fine with me. I lived in an igloo for a long time." Korra replied, taking off her rain cloak and setting it on a hanger near the door. "But like I said, I'll help you clean the place up in the morning." Tahno said nothing, he slowly walked past Korra and led her into the master bedroom.  
"Well then...I suppose you can take the bed. I'll sleep on the floor_wow! It's already two in the morning."  
Tahno had turned the light on and rummaged for some blankets in his closet, all the while Korra made her way into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas that she'd bought at the store. When she'd gotten back into the room, she saw that Tahno had already made a space next to the bed to sleep. Korra smiled and crawled onto his bed, pulling the sheets and comforter over her. Because her hair was down, it fell over the bed and brushed Tahno's pale face.  
"Good night Korra." Tahno said silently.  
"Good night, Tahno." Korra said, covering herself completely with the comforter. Tahno instantly, Korra on the other hand only stared at the ceiling. She wasn't sleepy at all, she was rather excited. Was this actually happening, or was it a dream? For once, she didn't feel like she had to battle anyone for love, and better yet, this love could be kept a secret.  
Korra giggled just a bit. What would Mako and Bolin do? What would Bolin do? Well, that's what he gets for choosing Asami...not that she's not a great woman, but didn't Korra know him first, and didn't she like him first?  
For once, she didn't have to worry about a prettier woman snatching up the person she loved because well, she already had him. On top of that, she had someone to tell her secrets too without worrying about them telling someone else.  
She didn't know how long it would last, or if it was even real but it was good enough for her so with another quiet rumble of thunder, Korra to fell asleep.

* * *

Sunny, that's the only way she could describe it, sunny. Her sleep, as usual was rough filled with the horrifying nightmares of none other than Amon. This nightmare though, included Amon breaking in Tahno's home, finding Korra and killing Tahno.  
She hadn't realized it though, but she'd actually rolled off of the bed and onto the floor next to Tahno so needless to say, he woke up with a very pleasant surprise.

The sun had shone through the window and lightly caressed the two, causing them to rise from their slumber. Tahno smiled as he felt Korra's grip tighten around his waist.  
"Time to get up, sleepy head." He said softly, moving some of her hair out of her face. "And how'd you end up down here in the first place?"  
"Nightmare..." Korra groaned. "And I don't wanna get up." Slowly she opened her eyes and stared straight into Tahno's.  
"You're so pale for a water bender." She said quietly, caressing his face with her fingers.  
"Well, I tended to get sick easily...really sick. I never had any skin pigment, other than this." Tahno replied, taking her hand in his. He saw the distressed look on Korra's face and decided to stand up and head to the bathroom.  
"I'll be out in a second, then I guess I'll make you something to eat and you can be on your way."  
"Remember," Korra added. "I'm going to help you clean and then, we can go out to eat." Tahno shrugged and closed the bathroom door. Korra laid back down and rolled in the spot where Tahno was previously sleeping. The spot was warm and comfortable so Korra found herself dozing off again.  
About twenty minutes later, Korra felt a light nudge on her shoulder and slowly started to wake up.  
"The bathroom is all yours...we need to head out soon, or you do." Tahno said, helping Korra to her feet. Still sleepy, Korra smiled at Tahno and walked past him and then to his bathroom. It took her a bit longer than Tahno to get herself ready and clean but she stepped out of the bathroom all refreshed and fully awake.  
"Now, let me give myself a tour then!" Korra announced, seeing that Tahno wasn't in the room. Now that it was morning, and sunny she had a clearer view of the house and to her amusement, she spotted a piano in the living room. It was an old wooden upright. Korra walked towards it in curiosity; she'd never seen a real piano in her life.  
With her index finger, she tapped one low white key and an eerie scary noise went through the whole house. At first, she found it really strange. Where did the sound come from and how was it that loud? Korra continued to bang on the piano long enough for Tahno to slowly make his way in.  
"I never knew you played the piano!" Korra said, turning to face him. "Growing up in an igloo, these things are like foreign to me."  
"Oh well, you're the only one who knows I play...my mother taught me." Tahno replied. "She was a part of the Southern Water Tribe. When I was younger, she got sick and died. Her skin turned pale like mine, and then...there was nothing we could do. My father died soon after that, so I was alone."  
"I'm sorry." Korra said, stepping off of the seat. "This is probably important to you."  
"Don't worry, it's fine. I haven't played since my mother died..." Korra wished she hadn't brought the discussion up because not only did she still have her bending, but she also had friends and family. The thing that pained her the most was the agonizing silence that hung over the room while the two tried to find something to say.  
"Come on...let's get cleaning, then we can go out and get something to eat." Korra said, dragging Tahno out of the room by his arm.

An hour later, the house seemed clean enough to Korra and her growling stomach got the best of her. Tahno decided that was the cue for them both to leave the house and get something to eat. Korra still wanted to keep a very low profile so Tahno decided to take her to a small cafe close to the shore. Tahno watched as Korra ate as slowly as possible and he knew why; she didn't want to leave, she felt a sense of freedom with him.  
All the stress and fear of preparing to fight Amon and the expectations of being Avatar were nothing but burdens in disguise. And he knew, that the two had a slim chance of ever meeting again and that's why, the good bye would be so much harder.

* * *

"You didn't have to rent me a boat, Tahno." Korra said quietly as the two walked to the wooden dock. "But thank you anyway."  
"Hey, if you don't want people knowing that the Avatar was here all night, then...wouldn't a boat be better than bending?" Tahno asked, helping Korra leap into the boat that floated just below the dock. He stared down at her with hurt in his eyes and Korra couldn't help but feel her heart constrict.  
"Tahno..." She said, gazing up at him. "Come with me...I mean, you can live at the Island! You won't be alone and..." The boat hovered on the surface of the water causing Korra to lose her balance every so often.

"Would your friends appreciate my presence?" Tahno asked, sarcastically. "Korra, don't worry about me. I'll be fine and if that Mako and Asami ever make you feel like you're trash, don't be afraid to come and find me."

Suddenly, Korra jumped as high as she could and threw herself onto Tahno who grabbed her in his arms and held her firmly. Without saying another word, the two kissed with twice the enthusiasm of the first one.

Tahno held Korra as if his life depended on it and not once did he loosen the grip. It wasn't until he saw a bright flash of light in the distance, almost like a camera flash.

He placed Korra back down in the boat and gave her a smile, to his surprise, he saw tears streaming down her cheeks. Before he could ask what was wrong, the boat started to pull from the dock and he guessed that his question was best kept to himself.

As the boat headed back to the island, Republic City grew smaller and smaller. Korra wiped the tears from her eyes and let out a small grunt. She knew what the flash was; A camera! So she'd be in the paper, kissing Tahno, but she was quite alright with that, in fact she almost wanted Mako to see it. He couldn't do anything, she loved Tahno and intended to see him again. Yes, she would get in more trouble than she could imagine, but she'd gained her real soul mate out of it. Who knew that the most unlikely person, could be your missing piece. Korra knew and so did Tahno.  
Korra was just a little worried about his unknown ailment and when ever she saw him again, they would have to touch up on some medicine, and on top of that, he'd have to play piano for her but as for now, the wind from the ocean caressed her face giving her a strange feeling of pride and extreme hunger.

* * *

**Hello guys! This is Yamiga and because of the reviews I got for the first chapter, I just decided to add one more chapter to this story so we could see how their relationship progressed. Thanks to the reviews, I'm also thinking of writing a sequel to this, so if you want one, just tell me.**

**In addition to writing a sequel, I've gotten request for Mako and Korra fics. The thing is, I really dislike Mako and Asami, I feel bad for Korra...this is why I made her with Tahno and if I write a sequel to this, you'll actually be able to see how Tahno gets jealous so there may be a bit of...KorraXMako...idk?**

**Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! And remember, I don't own any of this.**


End file.
